


Incident at Absalom Station Prolouge aka Meet the recuits

by TheCollecter52



Category: Starfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCollecter52/pseuds/TheCollecter52
Summary: Meet the new starfinder society recruits and a little bit about them





	1. Voma-9

**Author's Note:**

> [ I do not own starfinder or its characters except my own]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ I do not own starfinder or its characters except my own]

Name: Voma-9 “V”

Race: Android

Height: 5-7

Weight: 100Ibs

Eye color: blue and black

Bio: Voma-9 or V for short was activated on Eox and was a ship pilot for a mining company. A couple of years later V went into their naval fleet and served as a fighter pilot and became a captain of a ship called the Tail Bone. After 30 years of service V was dishonorably discharged out of service the reason why isn't public record.

Chiskis: Not much to work with

Kreel: I know but V has potential  
Chi Kis: Still an Eoxion Android that had a rank of captain but gets discharged and without any cause raises a lot of questions

Kreel: But his piloting skills are second to none and has combat experience

Chiz Kis: True at least this is the person you want in the Society

Kreel: Well…

Chiz Kis: (sigh) how many Kreel?

Kreel: three more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ The inspiration for me doing this listening Androids & Aliens, Cosmic Crit, and ExQueerience Points which are awesome podcasts to listen too which I recommend to anybody if there interested. Plus please go easy on this, its my first time publishing]


	2. Rave Dell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Rave Dell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ I do not own starfinder or its characters except my own]

Name: Rave Dell

Race: Lashunta

Height: 6-7

Weight: 200Ibs

Eye color: purple

Hair: Breads(purple)

Bio: Rave is a castrovel native and damaya lasunta to boot but that wasn’t a good thing being an orphan on the street. She endured the long night on an empty stomach and started to steal to eat and she excelled at it but at thirteen she stole from the wrong person. That person was Tionos, leader of gang named Splicers he caught her and he was pissed at first but was impressed on she tried to fight him so he threw her into her gang. The Splicers are into hacking cred banks, extortion, and gambling her job within the gang was the muscle to get money from people that didn’t pay or break bones to those didn’t have the money. At twenty Rave was name that brought fear to people who owed money but she didn’t want to hurt people so she stole money from the Splicers and ran away.

Kreel: Now here is Rave Dell-

Chiskisk: No

Kreel: Now let me-

Chiskisk: Rave Dell is a thug with a record of theft, assault, and boosting ships!

Kreel: True but look at her DNA (hands them a piece of paper)

Chiskisk: So what she’s a solarian?

Kreel: Keep looking you’ll see it

Chiskisk: Her DNA has been messed with and… she can only use –

Kreel: Yes

Chiskisk: Ok she’s in but if she slips she’s out

Kreel: I got and I will tell her

Chiskisk: who’s next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ The inspiration for me doing this listening Androids & Aliens, Cosmic Crit, and ExQueerience Points which are awesome podcasts to listen too which I recommend to anybody if there interested. Plus please go easy on this, its my first time publishing]

**Author's Note:**

> [ The inspiration for me doing this listening Androids & Aliens, Cosmic Crit, and ExQueerience Points which are awesome podcasts to listen too which I recommend to anybody if there interested. Plus please go easy on this, its my first time publishing]


End file.
